This description relates to creating and assigning identifiers to templates that define fonts for web assets.
In the ever-expanding connectivity provided by computer networks such as the Internet, computing devices may present various types of content such as text, graphics, audio, video, etc. Websites, web pages and the like created for individuals, groups, companies, etc. convey information by being accessed by end users. To produce such web assets, stylistic formats are defined along with the content to be presented. Through careful selection, such formats may convey information to the end user that is comparable to the information conveyed by the content itself.